


Confessions In His Hoodie

by uwujii



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepovers, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: sleepovers and sleeptalking.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Confessions In His Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> aaa day 9: Clothes Sharing

Oikawa sleeping over at Iwaizumi's was never an issue; he'd done it many times before. But most of those sleepovers were planned, so he would always have clothes prepared whenever he came over. However, on this particular night, it wasn't. Oikawa had stayed too long at Iwaizumi's house, and his parents wouldn't let him leave; they told him to just sleepover and go home in the morning.

"You can just borrow my clothes, for the time being, if you want," Iwaizumi offered; he knew Oikawa didn't really like exchanging clothes with anyone; he wouldn't even let her older sister borrow his sweaters. He saw Oikawa look down at his jeans; he knew it would be uncomfortable sleeping in those. "Yeah, okay," the taller brunette sighed, sitting on Iwaizumi's bed.

Iwaizumi looked through his closet for something for him, it wasn't like they were completely different, but the spiky-haired teen was unconsciously looking for something good to offer Oikawa. He liked to believe that it was because he didn't want to make Oikawa more uncomfortable than he already was. He didn't like sharing clothes, so he has to offer the best home clothes he has, right?

He started at his favorite hoodie. It wasn't worn much, and it was as if it was still brand new. It was the least worn-out sweater he had owned. It was an oversized soft blue colored hoodie with a minimalistic Godzilla embroidered at the middle as well as the sleeves. He never wore it out because it wasn't his 'style,' but he loved the hoodie dearly. He debated in his head whether to let the setter use it.

_You love him dearly too, so might as well—_

Iwaizumi blinked, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. He gave up looking for other hoodies and looked for shorts in his dresser. He tossed the clothes to Oikawa, who was on his phone, scrolling through social media. "You can change in the bathroom. I'll take out the futon from the other room," he told Oikawa before quickly exiting the room, not saying or hearing another word.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows as he headed to the other room where they stored extra futons; he couldn't believe he let his thoughts get away with that. Sure, he had feelings for his best friend that he pressed down for years, but his thoughts making him flustered was unacceptable. He was supposed to keep composed and not have those silly thoughts, no, not allowed—

_Fucking hell, Tooru._

He opened the door to his room with Oikawa wearing his hoodie, the way it hugged his body not too tight and paired with his loose shorts made Iwaizumi's heart race. Iwaizumi wanted to throw the futon at Oikawa for no particular reason and yell at him for being too damn good looking.

"Iwa-chan! Isn't this your favorite hoodie? The one you only wear at home?" Oikawa asked as soon as he spotted Iwaizumi staring at him. The latter cleared his throat as he set the futon up on the floor, "Yeah, why? Is it comfy?" He asked, trying to distract himself from the setter fixing the clothes he's changed from.

"Mhm! Now I get why you love it, but why'd you let me wear it? Don't you want it to be in mint condition or something?" Oikawa continued to ask, adding some sort of pressure and panic to Iwaizumi, making him reply without thinking, "I just knew you didn't like sharing clothes, so I gave you that, it's the least worn." He wanted to get rid of his whole head; he knew it was turning red.

The soft 'oh' from Oikawa made his already warm cheeks hotter; he wanted to be abducted to outer space where Oikawa's alien friends maybe. "That's so thoughtful of you, Iwa-chan! You're so mean to me most of the time. I didn't think you'd think of me like that!" Oikawa exclaimed, surprised at the gesture, but also endeared.

"Shut up, Shittykawa. Here, the futon's ready, let's just go to sleep already," Iwaizumi told him, blush still visibly on his face. Oikawa didn't say anything after that, and he just slipped into the futon with a satisfied sigh. Iwaizumi smiled at his satisfaction; at least, he was comfortable. He was about to fall asleep, but he heard Oikawa call for him, "Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi rolled over to look at Oikawa from the bed; his back was facing him while he was bundled in the sheets. He didn't say anything and just stared at the setter. "Thanks for letting me wear your favorite hoodie. I know how much this one means to you," Oikawa said softly, and Iwaizumi could feel his cheeks heat up again, "I already said, you're uncomfortable with using other people's clothes, had to give the best."

"I love how you always think of me and showing it in the most subtle ways," Oikawa continued. "You hit me a lot, but you care," there was a pause, "when we're alone together, you show more emotions, makes me feel special."

Iwaizumi was confused; where was this coming from? Was this a confession of some sort? Did Oikawa feel the same way and was saying it through these words? What was he supposed to do with this information? What was he supposed to reply to that? What — there was no coherent thought in Iwaizumi's head.

All he could say was his name, "Oikawa."

There was no reply, making Iwaizumi furrow his brows in confusion. He called for him again, "Oikawa." There was no reply; still, he tried again, "Tooru," nothing. So, Iwaizumi got off his bed to check on Oikawa. He crouched down to the setter, who had been snuggled in the hoodie along with the blankets with a smile on his face; he was fast asleep. Iwaizumi smacked his forehead.

Oikawa was sleeptalking.

"Fucking hell, Tooru. You can't just do this to me." 


End file.
